Rosa
by The-Graced
Summary: I wasent always like this, i used to be someone good. How long ago was that? how many thousands of years?


"Slut" He spoke, looking down at me shadow's eyes danced." How many men have you had since the last time we meet, Dear wife?"  
I smirk. Thinking back to all of the guys I'd fucked, to many to count. But he doesn't need to know that.  
"Seven or eight more like ten but you know how I go, Dear husband" Shadows eyes dance over my body loving each and every curve, and all of the sweet little goodies I was showing off. "Rosa my dear, must you be so busy with other Men that you can't even come home to tend the children" Children how many did I have again?  
I know I had at least seven with Shadow but was unsure about the exact number. I probably had hundreds of kids by now. "Yes, because I'm such a good role model. Allow me to pass on my wonderful habits" I thought for a moment. Charlie was probably in his Forty's now and little Rosetta was what, five? How long ago that was, I haven't seen Rosetta since I gave birth to her. Roma took her away from me; she was part of some prophecy. Typical, in the land of the Shadows not even the Queen was saved from them. Queen of the shadows Ruler of all that dwells in darkness, that's what I was formally. But to every one of the hundred realms I was known as something a little less professional. Rosa, the fallen Guardian, The queen of the sluts and whore mongers alike.  
Causing destruction and corruption everywhere, that was me. Oh well I had other children, many others. Why Stress over one, when you're immortal you can just have another.  
I looked up into the Black depths of Shadows eyes. I loved him so much, but I also hated him deeply. He was my corrupter, the reason I was so twisted. If I had never married him, never taken on the Queens crown I would have never been like this.  
That dammed crown holder of the seven deadly sins. They were unleashed upon the Queen once placed on her head. I could have gotten something easy like vanity, or sloth. But it settled on Lust, of all things. I guess it was the only one left. Shadow had had six Queens before me. All of them divorced and dead… guess he doesn't like the idea if being dumped. I could never understand why they left him before, you got everything. A huge Castle, a gorgeous husband, people to rule over, money out of the wazoo, not to mention being Immortal and part of the Great Family. Now it was easy to understand.  
I wasn't always this way; I am a guardian part of an important race of people born to protect all of the universes and dimensions. Not just that But I was a Princess, Princess Diana Lucida Moonstone. Heir to the Water throne and ruler of Planet Agua. It all began many thousands of years ago, in one of the first Shadow wars.

"Dia" Victoria spoke "if you will please stop day dreaming were in the middle of a war council. One I'd like to go well in hopes of wining said war." I looked up at my best friend Scowling. "lighten up Victoria the shadows are no real threat they haven't even killed anybody yet" I Smiled up at her with my best don't you trust me faces.  
"yes, and id like it to stay that way so if you will please pay attention" i laughed she was always so worried about things, If we sent in jasmine and Roma we could have three legions wiped out and four drastically down sized with the Lord waging war sent back to his realm tail between his legs. "just send out Roma, Jazz and Jordon when their done this newly established lord will be so beaten he will not move armies again for a millennium"  
As Diana spoke Roma enters the tent. "Pack up Diana Its not just any lord its my Brother. Were going out" Wow! i was finally getting in on the action. I pact up my Long sword left the tent following Roma. Placing my Circlet on my head as we walked i asked  
" Is your brother really so powerful that you need to Pull out your Strongest water Controller?" she nodded "thats not all im taking The Twins Arron and Aaron with us." "BOTH?" I yelled Shocked that would be Four Master Controllers at battle. "both and Jordon but he mainly as a human shield" I laughed remembering Jordon's Element, Self Preservation. Such a useless Guardian the only thing he can do is stay alive and create small electric Pulses. But he was amazing comic relief.  
We walked to the Field of portals. looking about at the endless windows to space i wondered how many there were. Each one showing a different planet or different realm. It seamed endless how Roma managed to navigate them all seamed like a task only the Immortal Key could pull of. Must come with the endless powers and wisdom.  
we walked till we found the portal leading to the shadow realms. We stepped through immediately shrouded in darkness and cold. Seeing the battle already raging with the twins tearing up the grounds we charged. Roma leading the troupes I coming up the Rear. Reaching the battle Field i opened my mind allowing the rush of water to fill my senses calling the water to me to do my biding. the People slow down seemingly, i unleash my element a spiral of water lifting me from the ground spinning all around me i pick up and throw the shadows in the waves of the endless ocean. The battle all around me,  
i hear my comrades Lava pouring from Arron's hands wiping out tens of enemies with every swing. Aaron's sound waves, Jordon's screams. Jordon's screams?  
i look around the Field seeing Jordan being repetitively stabbed by the only man on a Horse. "Release him" i shout willing the water in their direction. i send a long tendril of water to knock the lord off his Horse. But right before impact he evaporates

"Friend of yours?" He says suddenly appearing. I turn "ya you could say that" he smirks looking at me up and down "tell me Pure little Guardian, why should I? he's in my realm attacking my armies, it seams only fair, Of course he's doing a poor job of it"  
he smirks. " you waged war on us first" i shout he smiles " and yet i haven't killed anyone wonder why?" he spoke evaporating again and suddenly behind me he grabs my hair. "Maybe I'm not really trying, but tell you what if you come visit me peacefully sometime in the next Two weeks ill stop" i looked at him from the corner of my eyes finally taking a good look at him.  
Black hair trailing down his neck, Tall, muscular but not so to be called Buff, Pure white skin, pale pink perfectly sculpted lips, straight nose, And The mark of a shadow Jet black eyes with no whites. "deal"  
As the words are spoken the battle stops all the shadows gone and he alone stands next to me whispering" Don't be late, Princess" before evaporating.


End file.
